The Doctor: In Mars
by daparedes
Summary: The Doctor was on his way to Hawaii for vacation, but something goes wrong with the Tardis and sends him to another place. There, he has to learn to survive and fix the Tardis.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor: In Mars

Chapter 1

I was on my way to Earth to go to Hawaii. Everyone gets tired of the everyday monotony -preventing Daleks from destroying the universe, battling against the corruption of civilizations in other galaxies, etc. I thought in my head "Finally, a time when I can actually relax." All of a sudden, the Tardis started to malfunction and shook more than a 9.5 earthquake on a Richter scale. I tried as much as I could to get up, but I just kept falling. The last thing I remember was an extremely loud thud. I then seemed to hear the voice of Amy. When I woke up, everything was pitch-black. It was so dark that it simply made no difference to keep my eyes open or closed. I somehow managed to get up and feel my way out of the Tardis. I opened the door and I was instantly blinded by the bright light. When I opened my eyes again, I realized that I was on the planet that many humans wonder about. The Red Planet: Mars. Luckily, my sonic screwdriver still worked. And even if the Tardis malfunctions, the Tardis still extends the oxygen parameters so that I could still breathe outside of it no matter where I am. Little did I know, I wandered off. At a far distance, I saw the Tardis disappear. I felt my hearts race so much that I could even hear my heartbeats. No Tardis meant no oxygen. With my eyes shut, I held my breath and waited until I could hold it anymore and die. I stood the same way for a few seconds, but it seemed more like a few minutes. I couldn't hold it any longer and desperately gasped for "air". It turns out that I was able to survive in these conditions. Somehow, I could still breathe. Somehow, my body switched to exhaling oxygen and taking in carbon dioxide. It's as if my body had adjusted to the conditions on Mars and made itself accept carbon dioxide like a photosynthetic organism. My body also quickly adjusted to the thinness of the Martian air and the pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been one full Martian day and yet I have no idea where the Tardis went. Luckily, I found a cave where I could find refuge. Martian caves are better than Earth's caves I have to admit. Their chemical composition makes rocks and minerals come in strange shapes. Earlier today, I explored more inside the cave and walked deep into it with the illumination of my sonic screwdriver. It's a good thing I adjusted it to intensify its light. I noticed that the ground where I was stepping on was a bit wet. I thought that it was an illusion, but when I used my sonic screwdriver on it, it was indeed water. I jumped for joy because my thirst had finally come to an end. I then wondered if there was life on this planet because...water means life and life means creatures. Anyway, that was not my priority. At that point, all I wanted was food. I inspected the Martian soil but it did not seem adequate to plant anything in it. I then felt that deep, disappointed feeling when I realized that I didn't have anything to plant...seedless. How was I going to survive? Is this the official end of The Doctor? Is my story going to end by me being stranded on a planet because my Tardis left me? All of a sudden, I remembered that on my last trip to a planet similar to Earth, I collected a few seeds from a plant that reproduces every week and its seeds start growing almost instantly. This plant can produce three types of fruit. They don't exist on Earth, but I do guarantee that they taste even better than any fruit I've tasted in the past. Now the thing is, I still need soil. So I need to make soil, but how...?

detail, but, let's just say that I had to recycle. I didn't have to make so much soil though; apparently, the water I discovered here turned out to be rich in good bacteria that can help plants grow. It's a shame that Mars does not have fertile soil like Earth. If it did, I'm sure its flora would be much more beautiful and efficient than Earth's. I used rocks that looked like they could be containers and used them to fill them up with water. I eagerly planted the seeds, gave them some water, and in a few seconds, I saw how a seedling started to grow. Oh, and, I forgot to mention this: the seeds belong to plants that grow up to be different colors based on the temperature. What can I do keep them from dying? Although these organisms can handle cold weather, there comes a point where they simply turn black and die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Amy Pond was walking out of her house with Rory, and the Tardis appears right in front of them. It had been a while since they last saw the Doctor. As always, they expected the Doctor to come out, but he didn't. They waited there for about 2 minutes and yet it seemed like an eternity.

Amy and Rory called out "Doctor? Doctor?!"

No answer. They went up to the Tardis and knocked on the door. They still did it with the expectation that he would just jump out and happily greet them, but again...no answer. Amy slowly reached to grab the handle on the Tardis's door to open it. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. They both went in, calling the Doctor - no response. At this point, both of them were worried. Where could he be? They did not dare explore the rest of the immense Tardis because they were afraid that they might get lost and perhaps never find the way out. Out of the blue, they both heard the Tardis make a strange noise. Scared by the noise, they both ran towards the door. By the time they got to about a foot away from the door, the Tardis started to shake and make rough movement. It was too late, they were traveling...in the Tardis...without the Doctor. They both screamed in panic, not knowing where they were going and why.

"Where is this thing taking us!" exclaimed Amy.

Rory shouted "wherever it is, the Doctor must be there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I wondered how to keep the seedlings warm, the Tardis managed to locate me and appeared right in front of me. Without thinking it twice, I ran and opened the door. Everything was still dark. You see, these are one of those moments when you know that nothing bad is going to happen, but yet your legs tremble and your hands begin to shake. I carefully used my sonic screwdriver to inspect the area blindly. You never know; at this point, I would not be surprised if some alien or monster is in my Tardis. No one was inside.  
...

The loud noise stopped and the Tardis stopped traveling. Amy and Rory waited a minute to make sure that the Tardis was not going anywhere else. Both of them, with their hears pounding loudly, opened the door and noticed that they were in Mars.

"Do you think the Doctor is here Rory?" asked Amy.

"Could be" he responded.

Both of them simply walked outside of the Tardis and stepped onto Martian ground. They still didn't know where they were. All of a sudden, they realized that the Tardis's lights were functioning correctly. At a distance they could both see a screen inside the Tardis that says "Mars".

They both shouted simultaneously "We're on Mars?!"

Their bodies could not adapt to Martian conditions, so it was best for them to stay within the habitable condition boundary the Tardis provided to them.

They both had a feeling that the Tardis was actually trying to tell them something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I checked up on the bacteria with my sonicscrewdriver to see if the bacteria in the water I had stored grew since it came into contact with soil...it was in excellent conditions. I then hurried towards the seedlings, that were now 3 inches tall, and carefully picked them out and planted them in the Tardis. It would be a shame to just leave them there on Mars. The Tardis started working again and I was determined to leave this depressing, lonely planet once and for all. But when I tried to leave, the Tardis would not respond. I was still in the same point in time and space.

...

Since Amy and Rory could not walk too far away fro the Tardis, they were on the lookout to see if the Doctor would appear somewhere in Mars. They stayed there all day in hope of finding any sign of the Doctor. In the distance, they were able t see footprints. And, they looked like footprints from shoes, not like some alien footprints.

"Um, Rory?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you see those footprints?"  
"I sure d...oh my gosh! The Doctor _has_ been here!"

They jumped for joy and hugged each other thinking that the Doctor was nearby. They wondered just how long ago the Doctor was there. First of all, how did he manage to leave and not get affected by the Martian conditions? They thought that he couldn't be far though. They spent hours calling the Doctor. All they could hear were the strong winds in mars. Night came and they felt the need to close the door. They were afraid that some alien would come in and eat them at night. They made sure to close the door shut. They found no other place to sleep but on the floor. Rory hugged Amy tight, and made sure that no matter what happened, they would be in it together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat on the floor in a crisscross position, thinking about what I could do to get myself out of this planet. I don't know if I was going insane, but from time to time, I would here soft mumbling inside the Tardis. Terrified, I would scan inside the Tardis, but my sonic screwdriver showed that everything was fine.  
...

It was morning; at least they thought it was because they felt like they slept for hours. When they woke up, another screen was turned on. At that very instant, they both made perplexed look and examined the image shown in the Tardis. There were three red dots. Two of them seemed to coincide with the movement and position of Amy and Rory...but they did not know what or who that other red dot represented. Rory got an eerie chill up his spine and realized that they were indeed not alone. Something was there; someone or something was there and it was probably there for a long time, but they just did not notice it.  
...

I was also sleeping, and when I woke up, I also noticed three red dots on the screen. All three of them moved from time to time. However, one of them seemed to be making the same movements in time and position as me. As a matter of fact, I've never seen this screen pop up before. Where did it even come from? I checked with my sonic screwdriver again, but everything seemed to be normal. I tried to escape from Mars again, but the Tardis controls were still not functioning (or at least they seemed not to be functioning) well.

I thought and said "Well it could be worse..."

I should've never said that. The Tardis's lighting started to flicker on and off. I could still hear the mumbling from time to time. I felt like just pulling my hair out due to the intense exasperation. I'm stranded in Mars, I couldn't go to Hawaii, the Tardis isn't working properly, there's a weird screen that shows me dots, and now I'm hearing VOICES!? No, this is just too much for me. Like, is it so much to ask for a little break from the constant conflict between civilizations?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I've been here for three days now. I'm not giving up though. I descended to the lower level of the Tardis and concluded that one of the substances that allowed easy fluent time travel needed changing. It's kind of like when cars need oil changes. To be sincere, I was so frustrated that I never thought about changing the time travel liquid. I haven't changed it in about 200 years. It's a good thing I'm always prepared with helpful supplies and tools. Once I replaced the old substance with a new one, I then had to make an adjustment to the controls of the Tardis. As I did the adjustments, sparks came out. One of then got on my shirt and my shirt started to catch on fire. Good thing I also carry a fire extinguisher. But first, I immediately took off my shirt and dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. The fire stopped...but I still need to get out of here! At this point, all I did was look at the seedlings I planted. When they first sprouted, they were green, but now they had a turquoise tone. Have you ever had those moments when you know you have to do something, but you just goof off looking at other things? That was me at that moment.

...

"Did you hear that" said Amy  
Rory responded," Hear what?"  
"Don't you hear someone mumbling?'  
"Nope."  
"Ugh!"  
"If only we could communicate with the Doctor, but how. The thing is he hasn't knocked on the door yet, so maybe those weren't his footprints. By now, we would have had a good guess of where he was."

What they didn't know was they were in the same position in space, but different time. The Doctor was actually there, in the same spot...7 days ago. Since he was walking with wet shoes and it then became harder for a sand storm to completely cover the well-imprinted footprints.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been three days since Amy and Rory were stuck inside the Tardis on Mars. Fortunately for them, there was plenty of food stored in the Tardis. Of course, you can't have fun traveling through space and time without getting hungry…unless you're the Doctor. Amy and Rory explored the Tardis, making sure that they did not get lost in all of those corridors. When they had time, they tried their best to use whatever technology was available to them to help look for the Doctor. Occasionally, Rory would check the screen that showed them the dots. Sometimes the extra dot would be really close to them; sometimes the dot was not on the screen at all. As Amy carefully tried to move controls in the Tardis, she discovered a small object that resembled the lens of camera. The object had a little button; Amy pressed it with the hope that it would lead them to the Doctor. Immediately, a hologram image of a recording came up. It was the Doctor. For some reason, there was no sound. We did, however, confirm that the Doctor was here on Mars and that it wasn't just another random being with shoes on Mars. They knew he was on Mars because the Doctor would constantly leave the door open and from the camera's view, you could see Mars outside.

…

So it has been three days since I've been stuck here and yet the Tardis is still not functioning well. Although I replaced the time travel fluid, the effects of the new change don't start kicking in until five days after. For now, I still have to wait. I go out occasionally to kind of explore the planet. It's fascinating how it can seem like I am just in a random desert that has appears to not have any life. Except for the fact that this desert does not have any oxygen and the temperature is not hot at all during the day. Actually, forget about the desert part; I just like that it seems calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been five days since I got stranded here and four days since I replaced the fluid; one more day, and hopefully I can get out of here and go to Hawaii. I stared off into space again, thinking about all of the times that I've had to solve problems on my own. All I did was think about all of the things I would do in Hawaii. Man, I even bought a new bow tie from a store in London that would go perfect with my swim suit. Anyway, as I was pondering on all of the things I wanted to do, I noticed a camera almost hidden within the controls of the Tardis. I had completely forgotten that it was even there. I said hello to it, pretending that it was recording, and a small light turned on; it started recording. I decided to do logs, that way I can remember this "adventure" when I'm bored (which means I'll never watch it).

I left the door open so that the camera could see Mars outside. I started to make random remarks at it. But wait, it's not like anyone else is going to see this. I immediately started making cheesy jokes. I had completely forgotten that it was a camera. Instead, I used it just as an excuse to talk to something without seeming crazy. I could tell that the camera clearly recorded how tired I was. Sometimes I just feel like laying down and just sleeping on the floor. I want to just sleep and be awakened by someone and not still be stuck in this loneliness. But then I remembered that last time I used the camera, there wasn't any audio because I never repaired it. I made a quick signal showing that I was going to leave the Tardis for a while, in search of something fascinating and different.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been six days since I got stranded here on Mars and five days since I was able to replace the fluid. However, nothing has happened. I sometimes wonder if there's something else that's wrong with the Tardis. I looked at the plants that I planted and they are one the most beautiful things I've seen. I actually took it in a positive way. To me, it interpreted my hope. There's no point of being a Doctor of his Tardis won't work. But just watching the plants made me relax and enjoy the beauty of nature.

…

Amy said "Wait, if the Doctor is in the Tardis, and we're in the Tardis, then how is it that the Doctor is NOT here?"

"The Tardis might be malfunctioning, but there's still no reason for the Doctor to not be here" said Rory.

"The question is, why did the Tardis bring us here? Is it a coincidence that that it just HAPPENED to malfunction and leave us here where the doctor got stranded?"

"It's almost like it's trying to tell us something besides him being on Mars. Why can't he just leave. Why is or was he here?"

That's when it hit her…

"Wait a minute; it was HIM who was making those sounds. But then, does that mean he died?" How is it possible that all three of us are in the Tardis and there are only two of us?"

All of a sudden, they thought that maybe the Tardis came to look for us and help the Doctor. How are they going to save him? Since they were so bored, they started to play around with the little camera again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As I was about to record another log, I saw the screen that showed three red dots…but how? The Tardis indicates how many people are in the Tardis at the same time. There would have to be a total of three people with me at that point. I noticed that dots didn't just stay there, they moved often. They would sometimes disappear from the screen. There seemed to be no way for me to find out what was wrong and what those dots represented. So I turned on the camera and I started to hear clear voices, voices that I recognized almost instantly. It was Amy and Rory! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was so exasperated that I screamed Amy and Rory's names to the top of my lungs in hope of a response, but they responded with something irrelevant to my screams. As a matter of fact, they didn't seem to be happy to hear or see me through the other screen. It was then when I realized that they were not listening to me at all. I wasn't even going to bother on insisting. I just kept on listening to their conversations. The screen didn't have an image yet, The signal was not stable yet. Approximately four minutes passed by and I jolted while I was on sitting on the floor.

All I heard was a loud scream saying "DOCTOR!"

It was Amy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I then quickly stood up and checked the screen. My eyes filled with joy to see Amy and Rory again. They still didn't seem to see me nor hear me yet. Apparently, our messages took about four minutes to go through. I waited a while longer as I watched Amy and Rory try to understand what was going on. I then did a test and spoke to the camera saying

"Can you guys hear me?"

This time, it took them about three minutes to respond to my question.

All they said was "LOUD AND CLEAR".

I then saw how Amy's and Rory's faces lit up and said that they could see me now. But I'm guessing that they were watching what I did approximately three minutes ago.

So I asked them "Can you guys hear me AND see me?"

Now it took them only two minutes to respond.

I then noticed that the signal was gradually gaining strength.

I was about to ask them something else and I heard Amy ask me "Where are you?"

"Mars" I responded.

She immediately said, "So are we! Why did the Tardis take us here?"

The signal had clearly fixed itself. We could now see and hear each other perfectly. They asked me how I got there, and I explained to them that I was on my way to Hawaii and the Tardis started to malfunction and ended up taking me to Mars. They then told me that the Tardis had transported itself in front of their house and that they went inside. The same thing happened to them. I explained to them that I had been on Mars for seven days and that I had to change the time-traveling fluid. I also told them that I ended up having a fire in the Tardis due to the sparks. I explained to them how I managed to go out into the Martian land without any help from any space suit or any technology. They were surprised, but, it's not surprising...I'm not human.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After they explained how they ended up in the malfunctioning Tardis I barely realized that it was THEM who the Tardis was showing me. They were the other two red dots. I then did my best to try to fix our problem. I moved controls in the Tardis to see if we could somehow merge both of our positions in time together into one. I then thought about it…if they're ahead of me by seven days, then was I? But like I said before, time is not really about cause and effect, but it's more like a big blob of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. So both of our positions in space and time could just be shattered fragment of one sole segment in time. I started to give both Amy and Rory directions on which controls to move on the Tardis. To them, they were too many instructions. I wasn't even halfway finished and I could tell how both of them were frustrated and at the same time angry. As we worked together to merge our positions in time and space, I saw how one of the controls broke and Amy stood still and she looked at the camera in horror. She inferred that without that control, we might not be able to merge.

With a simple smile, I said "Don't worry, it's not the first time it happens. There's an identical control on the other side of the controls."

I saw the relief in both Rory's and Amy's facial expressions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We continued working hard to merge ourselves. It's not as easy as you think. Normally, I can just do that easily, but you see we're actually working with a malfunctioning time machine. That's a whole different story. It then became obvious that it wasn't the fluid that made the Tardis malfunction. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with the Tardis after all. Perhaps it wanted us to be in this situation. But why? After I asked myself that question, I heard a very loud noise, followed by a wave of heat. As I turned back, I realized that there was an explosion in the Tardis. At this point, I didn't seem to worry as much; I felt like something just HAD to happen anyway. Here we go again I had to do something quick before something else goes wrong. I grabbed the fire extinguisher again and tried to put out the fire. As the fire started to diminish, I noticed that part of the area where the fluid was stored was damaged. A little bit more fire and the fluid would have spilled and caused an even greater disaster. Great, I just experienced two fires in the Tardis in less than seven days…

I heard Amy saying "Doctor? Doctor? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine…(sigh)"

"Gosh it's too bad we can't be there to help the Doctor" said Rory.


	15. Chapter 15

p style="text-align: center;" span style="text-align: center;"Chapter 15/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"Putting out the fire was exhausting, considering that the only "fireman" here was me. As I repaired all the damages and cleaned up everything Amy and Rory did nothing else except eat, sleep, and walk back and forth trying to think how they could possibly help me. Of course, even though I was quite tired, I only need to sleep a couple of hours. As a time lord, I don't waste time sleeping, imagine me wasting time sleeping, huh, I would never get things done. Ha-ha the irony…wasting time, I'm a time lord… oh never mind. Perhaps a little more sleep might help. Amy and Rory are also starting to worry because they're running out of food. I don't need much food in my fridge because I'm a time lord, meaning I don't need to eat much, due to my physiological differences. This also means there's not much food in their fridge either. If we stay like this, they'll probably starve to death. I must get more food for them. We don't know how long we'll be here, so I better think of a way to provide food for them before they run out. A device that I had had come to mind. It had the ability to teleport things to other places. Unfortunately, it couldn't teleport humans. If it could, I would have transported myself back and forth from one fragment of time to the other to try to merge our positions in time together. Now, I still have a lot more food in my fridge; I could send some to them with the help of the device. Again, shattered fragments of time do not necessarily follow cause and effect rules, meaning that if I send them my food, their food won't disappear. It's like everything duplicated itself as our times fell apart... except for me in the Tardis. So I gathered as much food as I could. I then told Amy and Rory to search for this device in the Tardis they were in. I told them how to turn it on and how to grab the signal of both teleporters. Their teleporter seemed to reach my teleporter's signal. I held the device with one hand, pointing it at the food. The food then vanished from my sight. I was expecting it to arrive at Amy and Rory's time fragment, but it never did. We waited hours, and nothing happened. Apparently, the device can only teleport to different places, not times nor time fragments. So now neither of us has food and we haven't figured out how to get out of here. They need to ration their food now./p 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So...our device failed. Now what?" Asked Rory.

I was staring at the floor just thinking of what we could do with a "malfunctioning" Tardis on a planet that is completely inhabitable (at least for humans).

I responded " By the looks of it, only a true miracle would be able to save us at this point."

Wait, but I did say that this planet was inhabitable for HUMANS. And if I can perfectly survive here, then there might actually be some sort of life other than microorganisms. Perhaps whatever is out there can actually help us in some way. At that moment, I heard the phone ring. I quickly picked it up. It was River Song.

"Hello Sweetie."

Instantly, my hearts seemed to stop for a second...SHE'S our miracle!

"River! It's been quite a while since we last talked! Where are you?"

" Well right now I'm in Beijing"

"Oh lovely, good old China...what are you doing there?"

"I decided to explore the Earth a little bit more and decided to learn and experience a bit of China's culture. Besides, I came to see the 2008 Olympics. Quite fascinating."

" Well at least you can actually take a vacation from all the tension."

"..."

"I was on my way to Hawaii and the Tardis malfunctioned. I remember myself trying hard to get up but the Tardis shook too much. I ended up awaking in Mars."

"How?"

"For once, I have no clue. But wait, it gets even stranger; Amy and Rory traveled in the Tardis without me being in it."

" Again, how?"

"Well, apparently, our time was shattered so Amy and Rory are in one fragment of time, and I am in another. So it's as if there were two Tardises ( I guess that's how you say Tardis in plural form) in existence."

" I have the perfect solution. First of all, this is known as Time Shatter. It happens because every so often, you should change the time-traveling fluid."

" Yes I know that I didn't change it in many, MANY years, but I changed it and the Tardis is still malfunctioning. But what does time travel fluid have to do with Amy and Rory? To me, I think that it's not the fluid, it has to be something else."

She then paused and responded with,

"Hold on."

She gave me directions on what to move on the Tardis (who knew River would know more than me?) she said she had the solution. Somehow, she was going to transport herself to my Tardis.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After various instructions, River successfully transported herself to my Tardis. She stood a few feet away from me, smiling. She then said,

"Well don't just stand there, let's get this thing moving!"

As we both worked together, I noticed that she was really focused in what she was doing. She did the best she could to get this problem solved as quickly as possible. In an instant, I heard Amy and Rory and saw through the screen that their Tardis was finally traveling.

"There!" said River.

"We were able to transport them here...to our time. With excitement, I gladly opened the Tardis doors, and saw nothing. I went outside and still...nothing. I looked around and even used binoculars to see if I could spot them in the distance. Nothing."

"There seems to be a problem." said River.

"Even though we managed to transport them to our time on Mars, they are hundreds of kilometers away." said River.

So right now, we have to figure out how to get to the other side. Apparently, that was the closest we could transport the other Tardis. We couldn't do much with out proper functioning.

"When will this thing get fixed?!"

Amy and Rory were getting excited, but I told them,

" DO NOT go out of the Tardis!" You can open the door and see Mars from inside, but do not go out because your bodies cannot survive in these conditions. Wait for River and me. Well somehow find a way to transport ourselves. It's a good thing River is part time lord. She can also survive in these conditions."

" In the meantime, help yourselves with some desserts next to the fridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After all of our work, River and I agreed to do something "fun". We knew that our rescue was not going to be quick, so might as well take a break before we can rescue Amy and Rory. So not only do I need help getting out of here, but Amy and Rory also need to be rescued...nice. Anyway, River and I just sat down and started talking about all of the adventures both of us have been through. Amy and Rory also joined our conversation. We had good laughs along with perhaps a tear or two. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. I had the curiosity of going out into Martian territory again, but I figured that I would never get out if I found something to do on Mars...maybe some other day, not now. As Amy and Rory fell asleep, River and I tried to figure out different ways to save them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

By the time the sun rose on Mars, River and I figured out how to get ourselves out of this mess. Although River managed to teleport herself to my Tardis, River's watch/teleporter got damaged on her way here and we could not use it for our benefit anymore. We somehow found out that our Tardis started to malfunction because something caused it to split into two Tardises, leaving the other one in another time and place. If we managed to get to the other Tardis and merge our Tardises back together, the Tardis would stop malfunctioning. Now that we had that part figured out, a few, very BOLD questions came up: number one, what caused the Tardis to split? Number two, how can we prevent this from happening again? Number three, why Mars? And last but not least, how are we going to travel to the other Tardis if ours is malfunctioning? It was as if the Tardis had lost energy. It was almost like a smartphone. Once it "dies", if you wait long enough after it dies, it turns out that it recovered a few percentages more in its battery. Those are the few "outbursts" of energy that you can use to make that one last phone call...and that's exactly what I thought we should do! I told River and at first she was confused, but I explained to her that like the phones, we can use the little bit of recovered traveling energy available in the Tardis to travel short distances. Little by little, we will use the energy in short periods of time. But we had to remember that like phones, the Tardis would get to the point in which it would not recover the little bit of battery anymore and we would perhaps be stranded here for a long time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Before we could start traveling towards Amy and Rory's location, they had to make a few minor modifications to their Tardis. Through our camera, I gave them a set of instructions for them to do. They had to move a few buttons in the Tardis. When they were almost finished with the instructions, I saw the camera go pitch black.

All I said was, "Hello? Amy? Rory?"

Luckily, they both responded. I thought that my camera had also malfunctioned, but it turned out that their lights turned off and they were in complete darkness. I told them to try to find a way to the emergency light switch in the Tardis, but when they found it, it still did not work. Their Tardis had lost a lot more energy since they recently time traveled. Their only option was to leave their Tardis doors open ( it's a good thing it's still daytime). Although the lights were off, the adjustments were still done. Now that we know that we can still travel little by little, we can get moving. This will be a long process. For every time we travel a few kilometers, we will have to stop for about 2 or three hours. They're about a thousand kilometers away from us...sort of like the distance between Chicago and Orlando. So let's say that we travel a thousand miles total. And for every twenty miles we travel, we would have to stop for three hours. In order to reach one thousand miles, we would have to have rested a total of fifty times. Each time means three hours of rest, so that means that it will take approximately one hundred and fifty hours to get there...about twelve days and a half.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So we started to travel south towards Amy and Rory. We have approximately eleven hours left of sunlight. By the time it gets dark, we would have already traveled about 60 miles. Amy and Rory have eleven hours to enjoy the sunlight. Once it gets dark, they're going to have to rely on a flashlight until sunrise. It seems weird that I would only have a flashlight in the Tardis, but, why would I need any flashlights if I'm in THE Tardis. It has never gone completely dark before, at least, not that I remember. Thankfully, their camera still works, and with the sunlight, I can see Amy and Rory pretty clear. While River and I are traveling, we are still giving them instructions on how to make adjustments to the Tardis. Although they already did, the Tardis still needs to be changed a little. Preparing it to merge to our Tardis can be very crucial to us. Since we have never done this before, we must be one hundred percent sure that nothing will go wrong during this process. You see, merging two Tardises is not as easy as it seems. Remember, the Tardis is so massive that if its real weight was shown, it would create a dent on the planet's surface; Imagine merging two of these spaceships.

Eleven hours passed by and we saw the Sun set. As we were talking to Amy and Rory through the camera, we noticed that Amy was staring towards the sunset in a scared way.

"Amy? Amy? What's wrong?" asked River.

Rory barely noticed Amy's face since he was really into our conversation earlier. When he noticed, he looked at the direction she was looking at. His face showed amazement and at the same time fright. Amy stayed quiet, but Rory said,

"Doctor, something's wrong...very VERY wrong."

"Wait what? Why, what's wrong?"

"Doctor, the ground is starting to crack around the Tardis and it was not like that a few minutes ago."

"Whatever you guys do, don't go outside for any reason. You're Tardis is so weak that it cannot extend the oxygen perimeters outside. One second, and your skin will start to boil because of the low pressure. As for the cracks...close the doors. We don't know what's causing this, but it's best to keep it that way." As I said that, I thought about the their Tardis. It's losing so much power that it cannot hide it's true weight anymore. Their Tardis has much less energy than ours, so staying still is not helping them as it helps us. Their energy is decreasing little by little. As it decreases, the Tardis appears to be heavier and heavier every moment. Although it seems to be gaining a few pounds every time, by the time we get there ( which is about twelve days), their Tardis would have created a dent much deeper than the largest crater on Mars. We have to somehow get there before their Tardis gets weaker.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We have to double the speed. Instead of getting there in twelve and a half days, we need to get there in three days. If we use up too much energy at once, the Tardis might run out of energy. This means that we would have to risk being stranded on Mars until someone (or something) rescues both Tardises.

" Doctor, it's too risky!" said River

" Doctor if we use up too much energy…"

"Yes River, but what can we do? We can't just be taking our time while we know that Amy and Rory might sink into Mars or even worse, fall into an underground pit."

"What do you plan to do?"

" Well, we need to get there in three days. To be honest, I don't know how much longer the Tardis's energy can last. I mean, we still have electricity right?" Besides, nine centuries are enough experience to help me figure something out by the time the lights go off."

River stayed silent. Her eyes then opened very wide, the same expression a kid made when he or she saw a lollipop.

"You know, we can always find the strongest magnetic field on Mars. We can then use it's continuous power to charge the Tardis."

"River! Oh dear River you, are, BRILLIANT!"

I immediately checked for magnetic fields on Mars. According to the Tardis, the nearest magnetic field was 100 miles away. I was willing to risk it. I planned on traveling 100 miles at once and speeding this process up. With eagerness and excitement, I used the controls on the Tardis to take us 100 miles southeast. We traveled and thankfully our lights were still on. But when we opened the door, we were on the very edge of an inmense crater. All we needed was a few more inches to fall into the large hole. I immediately made the Tardis go back a few feet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Finally! Reached a magnetic field. We were able to charge the Tardis. However, no matter how much energy we gained, the Tardis is still weak and will lose energy very quickly. So we still have to use it wisely.

We were able to travel without worrying about losing our energy so fast. We still needed to stop every once in a while. The second time we stopped, we were in the middle of a sandstorm. We were inside a sand tornado. Even though the winds are not so dangerous, it can still potentially cause damage. Behind the tornado, we saw a large dark mass of sand approach us. Since the Tardis is still weak, it can cause further malfunctioning to our Tardis and make things worse. The Tardis showed us a radar of where the sandstorm was heading. We had to travel 50 miles east to barely get away from the sandstorm.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We were just a few miles away from the other Tardis. Amy and Rory are still asleep since it is still nighttime here. They don't have a clue that we managed to charge the Tardis through a magnetic field. Their camera isn't always turned on, so sometimes they have no idea of what we are doing. We arrived at the other Tardis at sunrise. We placed our Tardis directly in front of theirs. For some reason, our Tardis started to make a humming sound when we placed ourselves in front of the other Tardis.

Amy and Rory's camera turned on.

" Doctor! Our lights are back on! What's happening?" Rory exclaimed.

"Open the door."

" But Doctor…"

" Just open it."

I quickly went outside while River stayed back to observe. Amy opened the door and I just stood there with an eager face. She screamed and hugged me. Rory hugged me even tighter.

" How'd you get here so fast!?"

We then explained how we got there. We could both tell that Amy and Rory just wanted to go back home. They did not even want to go on any other adventure...well at least not at that moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We reached the other Tardis and River and i had to make some adjustments to our Tardis for a successful merge. We had to get rid of a few controls on the Tardis that impeded us to merge into the other Tardis. Once we merged, the controls would automatically appear again as if nothing happened. Our oxygen and pressure limits were extended enough to reach the other Tardis. So Amy and Rory were able to come into our Tardis and help us modify it.

It took us about an hour to complete our task. We also had to be very careful to not disconnect anything that could be potentially life-threatening to us. You see, this is like a bomb; if you cut the wrong cable, BOOM. Even though four people were working at the same time, it still felt like we needed more help. The job was exhausting, however, just thinking that everything would be back to normal encouraged us to get the job done as efficiently as possible. Once we were done, I told Rory and Amy to stay in our Tardis. We took a break and they ate breakfast...bread.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Once our break was over, we got back to work again. We knew that once both Tardises were merged into one, the Tardis would stop malfunctioning and we would be able to leave the planet. We have already been experiencing positive outcomes from our Tardis's arrival to this spot: the ground is not holding as much weight as it was before since our Tardis was able to transmit energy to the other. Since all of the adjustments on the other Tardis were already done, we could take care of the whole process from our Tardis. Right when we were ready to merge, something went wrong. I moved a handle that would initiate the process and nothing happened. From the beginning, we did notice that both Tardises had a bond. We knew this because energy was immediately transferred to the weaker Tardis. They were both alive. Therefore, we needed to do something that would damage the other Tardis in order for our Tardis to immediately merge. It's a big ship. We needed something that caused a lot of damage. Something that only a merge of a Tardis could repair.

Of course! A bomb. We had all we needed to make the bomb. I recently found little balls from a civilization on another planet that serve as dangerous bombs. As I saw that the other Tardis's doors remained open, I told River to throw two balls into the other Tardis. She when she threw both of them, one of them hit the frame of the other Tardis's door and bounced off and hit the top of our Tardis. In an instant, we all fell to the ground. The explosion was massive. One ball exploded in the other Tardis and the other one in ours. I was knocked unconscious since I was closest to the door. From that point on, I do not remember anything. All I know is that everyone else was fine. When I woke up, everyone was just there staring down at me.

"What happened? Did we merge?"

"Yes sweetie, it was a success."

"Are we still on Mars?"

"Nope. Come on outside and see for yourself."

I opened the door and to my surprise, everything wasn't orange anymore. On the contrary, almost everything was blue.

" Are we…"

It took me no more than two seconds to realize where I was. I was in Hawaii. We were facing the beautiful blue ocean. Finally! Some life here. What can be better than this? I did not hesitate at all. I jumped in the warm water with my clothes on. Now THAT was relaxing. Everything was solved and done. But there are still two questions: what caused the Tardis to split, and why did it have to be in Mars?


End file.
